An Infestations Of Fear - Doctor Who AudioScript - Work In Progress
by Adam Towers
Summary: 1915, WWI. A deadly threat is lurking in every corner, who can be trusted? A brief audio script. Incomplete.


AN INFESTATION OF FEAR - EPISODE 1

1) INT. Dug Out, British trenches, WWI.

**Ellis:**

_(Snoring, sleeping, tossing and turning)_

It wasn't my fault Blankenship... It wasn't my fault...2) EXT. War torn France. A bomb whistles down smashing with an explosion. We hear gunfire and distant screams. We're somewhere in WWI, a battleground.

**Rodger Blakenship:**

_(Screaming)_

God save me! Let me die Harry – just let me die!

_(Bombs continue to fall, a hissing noise surrounds. It's mustard gas.)_

HARRY, IT'S THE GAS – THE GAS – THE GAS-aaarrcchhhh.

_(As Blankenship's lungs boil, his screams are reduced to gargles.)_

1) INT. Dug Out, British trenches, WWI.

**Ellis:**

No... No... No...

_(Wakes up, someone's knocking on the door.)_

**The Stranger:**

Blood on your hands Mr Ellis? It certainly beats rats I'll give you that.

**Ellis:**

Who's there? How do you – how can you – how do you know what's in my dreams?

**The Stranger:**

Then again a man like you doesn't know the feeling of rats writhing across your body, starving, craving, devouring. Flesh.

_(Door lock unlatching. The Stranger is trying to get into the room!)_

**Ellis: **

Get out; the communications trench is strictly off limits!

**The Stranger:**

I've breached your very mind Mr Ellis, penetrated your dreams a rather rudimentary construct, one mere door is nothing to me.

**Ellis:**

(Scared, trying to stand firm) WHO ARE YOU? I demand you tell me who you are or else I'll report you to my commanding officer!

**The Stranger: **

I simply exist because I can... My manifestations on the other hand, you'll just have to see for yourself...

_(The door swings open)_

**Ellis: **

Impossible – it can't be you, you're dead, I saw you die!?

**The Stranger:**

And one can't simply rise from the dead? Well Mr Ellis, today let me test the validity of that claim...

_(Ellis screams. A second of silence. Ellis's dead body falls the ground with a thud.)_

INSERT TITLE SEQUENCE 1) INT. Dug Out, British trenches, WWI.

_(TARDIS materialises)_

We hear far off artillery fire. We're in a WWI dug out.

_(Door opens)_

**THE DOCTOR: **

Rather destitute, could do with a lick of paint.

_(Sniffs)_

Hang on a minute... no, no, no...

_(Sniffs again)_

I'd recognize that stench anywhere, 1916. Time for me to leave, sharpish!  
4) UNKNOWN LOCATION

**THE PUPPET MASTER:**

LAUGHS. My brother, I feel a disturbance in our plane. A Timelord is amongst us.

**THE STRANGER:**

Timelord? I do hope you're not referring to the ape with the blue box? Hardly in keeping with the legends.

**THE PUPPET MASTER:**

I assure you he is more than just another ape. I fear he may prove to be a thorn in our plan. Dispose of him.

**THE STRANGER: **

Another death?! My blessings your Excellency I've been ever so hungry.

**THE PUPPET MASTER:**

Then again... Why eat for an evening when we could feast for a century... Dispose of his TARDIS, strand him here. Ripen him up.1) INT. Dug Out, British trenches, WWI.

_(Tries to open the door, it's not working)_

**THE DOCTOR:**

Behave. Don't you leave me here, don't you dare old girl.

_(TARIDS dematerialises)_

No, no, no, no!

_(Door smashes open)_

**NORMANS: **

Open up! Open up! What's all this noise?

**THE DOCTOR: **

It's gone...

**NORMANS: **

Where's that noise gone you writhing worm? Get back to your bloody station SHARPISH!

**THE DOCTOR:**

Where's the noise gone?! Where's my TARDIS gone?! You can't take a stationary TARDIS; it's like taking flowers from a vase using nothing but a bludgeon. I'm the Doctor by the way, pleasure meeting you and your friend over there but I've really got to leave. Cheerio!

**RAWLINSON: **

Did you say a Doctor?

**THE DOCTOR: **

No – THE Doctor. One and only.

**NORMANS:**

Treat your commanding officer with respect. General Rawlinson commander of the 4th Army in your presence!

**RAWLINSON: **

Oh shut up Normans, clearly we have man of education here. A scholar such as myself – well in the days before this blasted war. Thank the lord you've made it! I wasn't sure if the telegram had made it, I presume you're from London sir?

**THE DOCTOR: **

Rawlinson? The Henry Rawlinson? Oh Henry my dear boy, I've came from far far far beyond London. How are you sir how are you?

**RAWLINSON: **

Fine Doctor, but it's more than can be said for my men. Every night they sleep under canopy of rain, every night rats and lice descend. Disease is rife and morale is low. What little illnesses or injuries you can cure the easier life will be.

**THE DOCTOR: **

Not a problem Henry – I can call you Henry?

**NORMANS:**

No you bleedin' well may not!

**RAWLINSON:**

Normans in the future warn me before opening that stupid gaping gullet of yours. Apologies Doctor, carry on.

**THE DOCTOR: **

Minimise any potential outbreaks, a quick check and then you need to be quarantined. Coughs and sneezes spread diseases after all.

_(Rummages in coat)_

**THE DOCTOR: **

Love a stethoscope, chests out Gentlemen.

**RAWLINSON: **

Of course.

**NormanS: **

Sir we really ought to get a move on.

**THE DOCTOR:**

Come on Nelsons, it's only a stethoscope.

**THE DOCTOR:**

Odd. Probably just the stethoscope...

**NormanS:**

A telegram sir, urgent. Turn right of the dugout and carry on down the trench Doctor. You should find those in need.

**THE DOCTOR:**

Cheerio!

_(Nelsons and Rawlinson walk off)_

Someone's rather evasive. What are you hiding Normans...5) INT. SMALL ROOM. With a few flat surfaces this squalid room is what accounts for the Trench's hospital.

_(Soldier groaning in pain.)_

**Ellis:**

He's here – he's here!

_(Doctor's footsteps)_

Doctor! Doctor it's you. I've seen you in my dreams, my nightmares.

**THE DOCTOR:**

And who may you be.

**Ellis:**

The name's Ellis sir, I've seen you – THEY CAN HEAR ME, MAKE THEM STOP, MAKE IT ALL STOP.

**THE DOCTOR:**

Make who stop Ellis, I'm here.

**Ellis:**

That's it isn't it. You're there, an arms reach away, a telegram away. But it's so far – THEY'RE SCREAMING, STOP THEM, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

_(Whirring of sonic screwdriver)_

**THE DOCTOR:**

You're under some form of mind control. I need you to focus on me, I promise – I can fix this. How did this all start?

**Ellis:**

It was days, weeks, everything's so foggy. He came for me, he came from inside my – SOBS – it hurts Doctor, they're trying to stop me telling you! He tried to take my body like he took Blankenship's but it went wrong.

**THE DOCTOR:**

WHO, who did this to you tell me?!

**Ellis:**

It was... It was... ARGH MY HEAD... HIS. Name. Was...

_(Ellis's voice distorts and changes, Ellis is now under control of...)_

**THE STRANGER:**

Best saved for another day. Full conversion, didn't half take a while. Still, good things come to those who wait, take a look at this form far superior to that Blankenship chap. terribly lumber some I find human hosts, this one feels quite flexible.

_(Silence)_

**THE DOCTOR:**

You give Ellis back his mind right now. Whatever you want, it's not worth this.

**THE STRANGER:**

I want doesn't get Doctor. Take a look at Mr Ellis here.

_(Gets up)_

During conversion I stayed dormant in his mind. It's always the most fascinating part of consuming, getting to taste the flavour. His wants, his desires. He wanted nothing more than to see his family again.

**THE DOCTOR:**

He still can. I presume you're what took my TARIDS. Give it back, I can find you entire worlds to eat until your heart's content.

**THE STRANGER:**

I'd love to take you up on that offer Doctor but you'd be condemning my kind to starvation. These, humans, devour their meats and they're plants. My kind. My kind gorge on fear... So we will kill, we will torture and we will crush the minds of these cattle because that is how we survive. Don't try to justify to me how I am immoral, on the other side of this world entire facilities are being built to bring animals into this world, to raise them, to fatten them up and then to kill them for food. I am but one, my kind are of few. We prey on the weak, on the feeble. Far more moral than mass genocide.

**The doctor:**

An entire planet just for you, I can give you feeding grounds like you can't imagi-

**The stranger:**

Can't imagine. Just comprehend this battleground Doctor, the apes are running for their lives never knowing if they'll see their loved ones again watching their friends boil from the insides. This is the greatest food stock I've ever came across.

**The doctor:**

The humans are native to Earth. You don't have any right to take them off it. Get off this planet. Now

**The stranger:**

I don't accept commands from any half species.

**The doctor:**

This isn't an order... this is a plea...

**The stranger:**

Beg Doctor; beg for your pathetic little humans.

**The doctor:**

I don't need to beg for Humanity, I'm begging for you. Give me back my T.A.R.D.I.S. and you can feed for the rest of eternity. That's your last warning.

**The stranger:**

HA-HA Wonderful, if only the humans showed such spirit. I was told it would take a lot to make you fear me. Oh how delicious you shall be...

**The doctor:**

Don't you dare try it on with me and believe for one solitary second I will not make you accountable for your crimes. Now I don't care who you are, what you are, your powers, your influence it accounts for nothing. I've witnessed the fall of empires that covered the expanses of galaxies and I'm supposed to be impressed by all of your little party tricks, please – treat me with respect. I'm the Doctor and you will get off this planet. You see, I don't know if your form can feel, but I assure you – before I leave you will feel the torment that you have put every last victim through.

**The stranger:**

You don't fear me do you Doctor

_(Whispers)_

But you will, three words and I will strike fear deep into your very being. Remember. Normans. Pulse.

**The doctor:**

Normans pulse? NORMANS PULSE! RAWLINSON!

_(RUNNING, mud squelching under the Doctor's boots. He smashes a through door)_

RAWLINSON GET BACK FROM THAT MAN!

**Rawlinson:**

What? What's going on old boy?

**The doctor:**

Normans pulse.

**Rawlinson:**

What about it?

**The doctor:**

He didn't have one...

**Rawlinson:**

Normans?

**Normans:**

Oh Rawlinson you buffoon. We're taking control of this trench. A regime change as you will.

_(VOICE DISTORTS, CHANGES – IT'S THE VOICE OF THE PUPPET MASTER!)_

Starting with the removal of the head of operations... Both metaphorically.

_(Pulls out a machete)_

And literally...Cut to credits.


End file.
